PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 31: Healing
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Sally finally goes to rehab to learn how to walk again. She's determined to get past her predicament. Linus having grown in the past few months, feels for the first time that he doesn't need a blanket to clutch on to. Charlie Brown and Frieda spend the weekend together as a break from all the drama that had consumed them.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 31: Healing

**CHAPTER 1: NO MORE DRAMA**

_**Monday**_

A new week had started and Charlie Brown and the gang were determined to get passed all of the drama they've been going through the past few months. Linus had been going without his blanket for three months. He was finally starting to feel like he didn't need a blanket to hold on to for security. He was proud of himself. He never thought he'd get over losing his blanket when it got caught in the wood chipper. Lucy was especially proud because for years she had been trying to get him to break the blanket habit and he finally had done it, and without her "intervention". Sally, meanwhile, was starting rehabilitation that week and she was ready to start walking again. While she had to stay in the wheelchair for a while, she was finally optimistic that she would walk again. Peppermint Patty was starting to get over the death of Penelope Hawkins, the former child star who she and Marcie befriended. And Charlie Brown was looking forward to a weekend of leisure with Frieda.

As Charlie Brown, Frieda, and Sally were heading to the bus stop, with Charlie pushing his sister, Frieda asked him, "So what do you want to do this weekend, sweetie?"

"Maybe go see a movie," Charlie Brown suggested. "Also I wanted to check out the latest exhibit at the museum. And later I figured we go to Joe's for a bite to eat."

"I'm all for that, baby," said Frieda. "Anytime with you is always great." And she kissed Charlie Brown on the cheek, making him smile.

"Well I'm looking forward to this week for different reasons," Sally chimed in. "This is the week that I start my rehab and try to walk again."

"I know you're looking forward to that, Sally," said Frieda. "Incidentally, is Trevor still staying with you guys?"

"Nope, he and Spike went back on the road Saturday," said Charlie Brown. "It was good having him around, though. Especially after what happened with Sally here." Pretty soon they reached the bus stop where the Van Pelt siblings, Schroeder, and Dolores were waiting for them.

"Hey, gang," greeted Lucy.

"Hey, everyone," Charlie Brown greeted back.

"How are you doing, Sally?" asked Linus.

"Better than before, Linus," Sally responded. "While I'm still upset over my predicament, I am also optimistic about my chances of walking again."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Linus.

"So, Charlie Brown, what do you and Frieda have planned for the weekend?" asked Lucy.

"Well I was just talking about going to the museum or the movies," said Charlie Brown, "and then getting something to eat at Joe's."

"We need some fun from all of this drama we had going on as of late," Frieda added.

"We don't blame you," said Schroeder. "Lucy and I have similar plans to do something."

"We don't know what we're doing yet, but it will be something fun," Lucy stated.

"How about you, Dolores?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Who me?" asked Dolores, who wasn't listening. "How about me what?"

"What do you have planned for the weekend?" Charlie Brown said.

"Oh nothing at the moment," said Dolores. "My plans are still up in the air. I may go to the museum, myself."

"Really?" said Frieda. "Maybe we'll see you there."

"Yeah, maybe…" Lucy couldn't help but notice that Dolores was acting strange. She was wondering why Dolores was acting vague about her plans. She wasn't going to push the issue at the moment because she didn't want to upset Dolores. Plus the bus had arrived and the kids began to board to go to school.

**NEXT CHAPTER: TEST TIME FOR PEPPERMINT PATTY**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: MS. REICHARDT IS BACK ON TRACK**

_**Tuesday**_

Peppermint Patty had gone through a lot, herself. With the death of her friend and child actress Penelope Hawkins still fresh in her mind, she was determined to get back on track with her studies. And with help from Marcie and Franco, she would be able to do so. Her class was having a big test that day and she was determined to do good. The weekend before she studied until she couldn't no more, and that Monday night she studied even more. When Tuesday came around, she felt as ready as she would ever be.

The teacher handed the kids their tests to complete and everyone got started. Peppermint Patty didn't just go through her answers like she used to do, she would read the question, think it out, and then write down her answer. And then when it came to "true or false" quizzes, she actually read the statement, THEN determined if it was either true or false, rather than guess her way through like she did in the past.

After testing was done and everyone had handed in their paper, it was time for lunch. Patty and Franco joined Marcie and Hans, along with Franklin and Melanie. They, too, were wondering how they did on the test.

"I just hope I get a good grade," said a nervous Patty. "I'm finally back on track after what happened with Penelope. I just hope it's not a D minus."

"Well you've been studying hard these past few days, sir," Marcie responded. "You should do pretty decent."

"I hope I got a good grade, as well, Patty," said Melanie. "Daddy won't let me go to the zoo otherwise. And Frankie and I were looking forward to seeing the new zebra exhibit. Dolores told us about it."

"Well I did help you with studying, Mel," said Franklin. "So you should do at least halfway decent. Your father did say you had to score at least no lower than a C minus."

"I remember when I used to dream of getting at least that," Patty said, thinking about all the D minuses she had received over the years.

"As long as you get at least that grade," Franklin continued, "then we'll be able to go to the zoo to see the zebras."

"You think I could score a good grade, Frankie?" asked a hopeful Melanie.

"Weirder things have happen," joked Patty.

"You mean like the time you actually won the Quiz Bowl a couple of years back?" said Marcie, with a smirk.

"Don't get cute, Marcie!" Patty retorted.

"I couldn't resist, sir!" chuckled Marcie.

"And stop calling me 'sir'!"

Later that day, Sally and Charlie Brown went to the Hennepin County Rehabilitation Center for Sally's rehab. She was excited about starting up with her rehab so she could walk again. And Charlie Brown wanted his little sister to be happy again, as well.

"Well, here we are, Sally," said Charlie Brown as they arrived. "You want me to go in with you?"

"I'll be fine, big brother," said Sally with a smile. Charlie Brown was happy to see Sally smiling again.

"Okay. I'll be back here around 6 and we'll go back home. Linus will be there later to tutor you some more."

"Okay, sounds good. And big brother?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just for being there for me throughout this whole thing. You may not be the strongest, the most athletic, or even the greatest person who ever lived, but to me, you're one in a million." Charlie Brown smiled. That was the nicest thing Sally had ever said to him. The two siblings hugged, and Sally wheeled herself inside to begin her first round of rehab. Charlie Brown went to Joe's Café to meet up with Frieda while waiting for Sally to get done.

**NEXT CHAPTER: READING DOLORES'S MIND**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: WHAT IS SHE HIDING?**

_**Wednesday**_

During lunch, Lucy and Schroeder sat together and ate their lunch. As they were eating, Lucy noticed Dolores was writing a letter to someone. She didn't think much of it then because it wasn't a big deal that she was writing a letter. Everyone writes letters, she figured, so to her Dolores was probably writing a loved one who lived out of town. Then another girl joined Dolores and they began talking to one another. Lucy listened in.

"So are you going to see him again, Dolores?" asked the girl.

"Possibly," Dolores responded. "We just started hanging out. We haven't gotten serious or anything. I just want to see where this leads. So for now, keep it under your hat until I'm ready and he's ready."

"Hey no problem," said the girl. "I won't mention it to a soul." And the girl got up and left. Schroeder noticed his girlfriend eavesdropping on Dolores's conversation.

"Any good gossip?" said Schroeder. Lucy jumped and turned around to see her boyfriend with one eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, babe," said Lucy, now blushing with embarrassment. "I just heard that Dolores is possibly seeing someone."

"You didn't by chance hear who, did you?"

"His name wasn't mentioned, and it's not known if he goes to our school or not. I'm just curious to see who the lucky guy is."

"You know what they said about curiosity and the cat, don't you?"

"I know. While it may have killed the cat, I may use a dog to get the dirt, instead."

"I know you, Lucy. What are you thinking about in that noggin of yours?"

"Maybe have Snoopy do a little detective work. Dolores won't come right out and say who's she's dating. Right?"

"Right."

"So if I can get Snoopy to look into things, maybe he can find out about this guy that possibly stole Dolores's heart."

"I don't know, Lucy. I don't think Dolores wants people to know who she's seeing quite yet."

"Maybe, but you know me. I always have a need to know stuff. And it doesn't get any more 'Need to know' than this." And the two finished their lunch and went back to class.

Later that day, Lucy stepped out to meet up with Cobra and Rattler at Ace's Ice Cream Shop. That's when she noticed Dolores walking across from her. Lucy hung back so Dolores wouldn't see her. When she was a good distance away, Lucy followed from behind. Dolores headed quite a distance away from where Lucy was originally heading. After a while, Dolores went up to a house in a different neighborhood than theirs. She knocked on the door. When the door opened, Lucy couldn't see who was in the doorway. The kid looked familiar to her, but really couldn't make him out at all. Lucy just quickly wrote down the address and then headed for Ace's to meet up with her friends. Since she was a far distance, she opted to take the bus to Ace's.

When she finally got there, Cobra asked, "Hey, Mamba, where have you been?"

"Sorry I'm late, girls," Lucy replied, "but I just witnessed a friend of mine going to some strange boy's house. The funny thing is I swore I've seen that kid somewhere before, but I don't know where."

"Is she dating this boy?" asked Rattler.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Lucy said. "And who this kid is."

"I'd be careful, girl," said Cobra. "The boy may be a nutcase."

"That's also why I want to know who he is," Lucy responded. "This girl is a sweet girl and I'm just looking out for her. But I don't want to upset her, either. I learned a lot from the whole Homecoming incident and not to betray people." And Lucy went and got herself some ice cream and talked to Cobra and Rattler about Dolores's possible suiter.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SALLY'S DAY AT REHAB**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: ANOTHER DAY OF REHAB**

_**Thursday**_

Sally was back at rehab on Thursday. She did it every Tuesday and Thursday after school. Then she'd do another tutoring session with Linus afterwards. She didn't like the hard work, but if she was going to walk again, she had to do it. This particular day, Sally noticed a younger girl crying. She rolled over in her wheelchair to see what was wrong.

"Hey," Sally began. "What's going on?"

"I don't think I'll ever walk again," cried the girl. "I'll be stuck in this wheelchair for the rest of my life! Why do we even have a rehabilitation?!" And the girl sobbed some more.

"You know I was thinking the same way you were just weeks ago," Sally replied. "But I learned that if you keep feeling sorry for yourself, you'll start to believe your hype. I only suffered some damage to my spinal cord, and I'm sure you have, as well. Right?"

"Yeah," sniffled the girl.

"Well, the doctor told me and my parents that the paralysis would be temporary and with rehab I would walk again. So if you're in the same boat as I am, you will walk again, as well. But you got to take the first step."

"Really? I could walk again?"

"Absolutely! But first you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and do it! Okay?"

"Okay! Thanks! What's your name, by the way?"

"Sally. Sally Brown. What's yours?"

"Mildred, but my friends and family call me Millie."

"Okay, Millie, will you promise me that no matter what, you will try to get better and walk again?"

"I promise, Sally."

"Cool! And I'll do the same. Deal?"

"Deal!" And the two girls shook hands. The instructor then told the kids that it was time for rehab to begin.

Sometime later that night at the Van Pelt home, Linus was sitting on his bed. Lucy peeked in and saw her brother looking like he was in deep thought. It stoked her curiosity. She went in to talk to him.

"Hey, little brother," she greeted. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"Well, I was thinking," Linus began, "you remember when I lost my blanket to that wood chipper?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it had been over two months since that happened. And while for the first couple of weeks it was hard, but then gradually, I started feeling better. I made sure I kept my promise to mom about giving up the blanket when she said it was time to. And with everything that has happened in the past year, from you losing Python, to Sally being in that accident during the Christmas program, to Penelope Hawkins passing away, and myself with losing the blanket, I feel like I have grown. And now, I can finally say that I don't think I need a blanket to feel secure anymore."

"You know, Linus, I waited for a long time to hear you say that. That's all I wanted for you. To not feel like you need a blanket, a crutch, to help you get through life, and to feel well-adjusted. Because, let's face it, while you were better off than let's say Charlie Brown, you weren't all together, either, even with that blanket. And I'm glad you finally kicked that habit once and for all."

"Thanks, sis."

"Now all you need to do is stop waiting for the Great Pumpkin every Halloween!"

"Hey! I may not need my blanket anymore, but I'll always believe in the Great Pumpkin!" And the two of them laughed. Linus was finally free from needing a blanket all the time. And he felt like he could get through life without it.

**NEXT CHAPTER: DOLORES'S MYSTERY MAN; WHO IS IT?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: DOLORES AND THE UNKNOWN SUITER**

_**Friday**_

The next day at school, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, Eudora, Lucy, and Schroeder were sitting around at recess talking. Lucy was concerned about Dolores and the new mystery guy in her life. She kept it to herself long enough, but wasn't going to press it with Dolores herself. She decided to discuss it with her brother, boyfriend, and friends first.

"Dolores hasn't said anything about dating someone to us," said Charlie Brown.

"Maybe she wants to keep it a secret until she's ready to go public with her relationship," added Frieda.

"The thing is I've seen him somewhere before," Lucy insisted. "I wasn't close enough to see him, but he looked familiar to me from a distance. I just want to make sure she isn't involved with someone dangerous."

"I never known you to be concerned about anyone like this, Lucy," said Linus.

"Usually, I know a lot of you have good sense," said Lucy. "But Dolores is a good kid. I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"That's admirable of you, Lucy," said Charlie Brown, "but I wouldn't get involved in her possible relationship."

"Oh I don't plan to, Charlie Brown," Lucy responded. "I have a backup plan brewing."

At that moment, Snoopy was outside of the school yard watching Dolores play with friends. He is dressed like a detective complete with trench and hat. We hear his inner monologue:

_Here's the world-famous private detective on the case of the Mystery Suiter for the Mexican girl known as Dolores. He spots the young lady playing with some friends. Though her mysterious beau doesn't seem to go to this school. The detective decides to go back to headquarters until later after school gets out._

"I just hope this boy, whoever he is, doesn't break her heart," said Lucy. And the kids continued to play until the bell rang for them to go back inside.

Later that day, Snoopy followed Dolores to wherever she was going. Once again we hear his inner monologue:

_As the world-famous detective trails his quarry down a lonely road to a rather quaint house, he spies the lass knocking on the door. It opens up, but the boy stays inside. Strange. He looks familiar but I can't place where I saw him before. Better get closer to get a better look._

Snoopy crept up to the house to see who this kid was without revealing himself. When he got up to the house, he instantly recognized the boy. He couldn't place the name, but he had once help out on Charlie Brown's team with Peppermint Patty, but then the two of them formed their own team. Snoopy pulled out a camera and took some pictures before heading back to his doghouse (headquarters) to gather his info. He would report this to Lucy once he was ready.

**NEXT CHAPTER: FRIENDS IN HEALING**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: JUST UNWINDING**

_**The Weekend**_

The Weekend had finally arrived and Charlie Brown and Frieda went to the museum. They enjoyed the exhibits and artwork. They later went for a stroll in the park. The day was very nice and for being January, the weather wasn't so bad. Sally and Michael were also doing stuff together. Michael took Sally to the movies. Thankfully the theater had spaces for wheelchairs so Sally could still sit with Michael and enjoy the movie. Lucy and Schroeder went to a classical concert to see the local orchestra perform. Both of them enjoyed the show. Linus and Eudora went to the zoo to see the animals. They just so happened to run into Dolores, but she didn't reveal who see had been seeing, at least not yet. Linus and Eudora agreed not to press her about who she was with and figured she'd tell them when she was ready.

All of them, including Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, Hans, Franklin, and Melanie, met at Joe's Café later that day to catch up on all of the events. Snoopy even joined them and ordered three Joe Burgers, two large fries, and an extra-large root beer. While some of the kids looked in shock to see Snoopy gobble all of that food down, Charlie Brown and his friends were used to it. Snoopy could pack away the food without gaining a pound, except for the occasional swollen belly from eating way too much. But the kids were having fun again. All of the drama they endured the past couple of months seemed behind them. And they all enjoyed each other's company.

_It's so good_

_That after all these years_

_That. we can share something_

_More than just tears_

_Someone like you_

_Should always be around_

_Though. lift up my spirits_

_When they're falling down_

_It's very nice. to have a friend_

_Oh. someone to talk to_

_Some good time to spend_

_Someone to lean on_

_When the road bends_

_Oh. it's very nice_

_To have a friend_

_Oh. you made my mind out_

_But you knew how I felt_

_Oh. you know me better girl_

_Yes you do. and I know myself_

_Oh. I'd never_

_Let you down_

_Over your clothes_

_I need you, you need me_

_That's the way it should be_

_Lady ooh, loving friend_

_I'll take that smile you said_

_People say things, that never come true_

_Cause'. deep in their heart_

_That I'm thinking of you_

_You may be silent_

_But I know. you care_

_Cause'. wherever I ever_

_I know you'll be there_

_It's very nice. to have a friend_

_Oh. someone to talk to_

_Some good time to spend_

_Someone to lean on_

_When the road bends_

_Oh. it's very nice_

_To have a friend_

_I need you, you need me_

_That's the way it should be_

_Lady ooh, loving friend_

_I'll take that smile you said_

_It's very nice. to have a friend_

_Oh. somebody to talk to_

_Some good time to spend_

_Someone to lean on_

_When the road bends_

_Oh. it's very nice_

_To have wondered friend_

_Oh. it's so nice_

_To have a friend_

_Oh. it's so nice_

_(To have a friend) To have a friend_

_Oh. it's so nice, Oh. it's so nice) Oh. it's so nice_

_(To have a friend)_

_Oh. it's so nice_

_(To have a friend)_

_Oh. it's so nice_

_(To have a friend)_

**THE END**

"**Friends"** written by Neil Jason, Kash Monet, Jeff Schoen

© Universal Music Corp., Remidi Music, UNIVERSAL MUSIC-CAREERS OBO PROBNOBLEM MUSIC


End file.
